Rose
Rose (ロゼ, Roze) is a mysterious woman who aids Dart at the beginning of his adventure, she is the first to recognize that Dart wears a currently inactive Dragoon Spirit. She is the only character to have an active Dragoon Spirit when she joins the party, however because she joins the party at the same time that Dart becomes a Dragoon, he is listed as the first Dragoon in the game. The reality of her situation becomes apparent later in the game, when it is revealed that she was one of the original Dragoons who fought in the Dragon Campaign and was apparently the only survivor having watched all her friends who were also Dragoons die in battle, either giving up their lives heroically or being killed by the weapons of the enemy. Since then she has remained immortal, by wearing a magical choker, in order to prevent the end of the world by destroying the Moon Child. As part of her task, she was not only required to kill the Moon Child, but also any who laid eyes on her, as they would become thralls to the Moon Child later in life. To this end, she burned entire villages, killing any and all she could find and tales of survivors of her battles to stop the God of Destruction soon became the legend of the Black Monster. She was directly responsible for the destruction of Neet and possibly (although it could easily have been Melbu Frahma) the death of Dart's mother and Haschel's daughter, Claire. Her assassination of Shana's sister Princess Louvia and the crew of the ship bearing the Princess' name turned it into a doomed ghost ship. Character Design Rose has a long black hair with long fringes in each sides, pale skin and charcoal gray eyes. She wears a dark blue dragon circlet with horns in each sides and a choker on her neck which she was given to by Charle Frahma to keep her from aging. Her usual outfit is a dark blue high-neck long sleeved armor short dress with gold accents and a matching boots with gold accents in different sides as the right boot appears as thigh-high and her left boot is short. She also wears a matching gloves with gold accents and wields the rapier. As a Dragoon, her appearance remain unchanged during the events of the Dragon Campaign. She wears a dark blue Dragoon armor with red accents along with a matching long dark blue greaves and a red gem in the center, black tights and a matching knee-high dark blue Dragoon armor boots with a red gem at the center. She also wears a matching gauntlets while the rapier she wields becomes a Dragoon Rapier in a black motif. Her Dragoon wings are pale green and dark blue with red outlines. This form is also seen during the destruction of Neet in a shadowy figure to kill all innocent people including Dart's mother and Haschel's daughter, Claire as the Black Monster. In her in-game while in this form, her Dragoon armor, gauntlets, boots and greaves are indigo blue and her Dragoon wings are pale green and indigo blue with red outlines. 's Transformation]] If left idle while on the Queen Fury, Rose will wrap her arms around her chest and stand perfectly straight and still. When you have control of her in Neet, she will not perform an idle pose no matter how long you wait. When defending, Rose holds her rapier diagonally in front of her body. When dispirited, Rose slouches forward with her head down while standing and lazily holds her rapier, having lost the will to hold it up. When in Critical Health, Rose kneels down and slouches forward. Personality Rose is always serious and a bit cold, but became kinder throughout the game. Her knowledge about the Dragoons and Dragon Campaign (as someone who participated in it) make her a good mentor for the team. Weapons Attributes Players may say, "If Rose has been a Dragoon for 11,000 years, how come she starts off at such a low level?"https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/197765-the-legend-of-dragoon/59051646 Well, sure, but it is a game; how might that be implemented? To their credit, the developers actually DID put something in her stat development that correlates strongly to Rose the ancient warrior joining a group whose destiny will lead them to greatness. She is an experienced fighter, whose superiority to other party members protects them and nurtures their development, but her edge fades away as they become stronger. Rose is quite fast and extremely strong when she first joins the party, but the pace of her stat gains slows down immediately and she ends up the same as the others overall. Until 60, though, Rose is consistently ahead of Dart in magical attack, and as much as 50% ahead in the early levels. Her dragoon form has vampiric and deadly abilities: Astral Drain can be used as back-up healing skill and Demon's Gate can easily annihilate any minor enemy with one reasonably short spell animation. Rose is a rapier master; this, it is often said, makes her physical power surpass the other female members. In fact, Rose actually ends up, at the highest level, with three points less AT than Meru. She is near to Shana/Miranda in speed, it is said, but really she is closer to Haschel and Dart. She has the lowest magical attribute among the female Dragoons; this is a correct attribution, but it exists incongruously aside a common wisdom that female characters are all always better at magic than male characters; this is completely subverted by Rose and Dart at highest level: their Magical Attack and Magical Defense are both 150 at level 60. Furthermore, Rose's Magic Defense is always about the same as Dart's, and because the rest of the males get better magic attack bonuses from their level 5 Dragoon forms than any of the females or Dart, she and Dart end up with 27% less magic attack. * All character's maximum level is 60 * All character's HP accelerates as they go up in levels; Rose's, from an average of 21 HP for each of the first ten levels, to 87 HP each of the last ten * Physical Attack (AT) starts out deadly at 34 for the first ten levels, almost as much as Lavitz/Albert, but decelerates rapidly to 2.25 with a final burst, from 50 to 60, of 2 1/3 * Physical Defense (DF) starts out tough at 31 for the first ten levels, close to Lavitz/Albert, but decelerates rapidly to 2.25 with a final burst of 2 1/3 from 50 to 60 * Magical Attack (MAT) starts out very strong at 43 for the first ten levels, but decelerates rapidly to 2.25 with a final burst from 50 to 60 of 2 1/3 * Magical Defense (MDF) is roughly 2.5 per level Speed is the first and foremost of the five attributes that are affected only by items; never leveling. All of them can be enhanced by Accessories * Rose's Speed is 55 * Rose's base chance to hit with Physical and Magical attacks is 100%. * Rose's base chance to Evade Physical and Magical attacks is a base 5%. Entirely subject to correction, the level Rose may be at when she joins the party: eight.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/197765-the-legend-of-dragoon/42851444 Additions Rose joins the party early enough, but considering her role as an adept fighter and millennial Dragoon guardian, it is perhaps surprising that the maximum SP she can gain with her additions is second lowest, and beats Kongol by only two points. The rapid deceleration of her stats after level 30 alone is insufficient for her to be surpassed by Meru with basic attacks alone, as in a No Addition game, until the very highest levels. And Demon's Dance's 500% bonus is harsh competition for any Addition. But Perky Step has 600%. Whip Smack |lvl = Initial |strks = 2 |soundfile = Whip Smack.ogg |Damage1 = 100% |Damage2 = 125% |Damage3 = 150% |Damage4 = 175% |Damage5 = 200% |SP1 = 35 |SP2 = 35 |SP3 = 35 |SP4 = 35 |SP5 = 35}} Demon's Dance |lvl = Master Additions |soundfile = Demon's Dance.ogg|strks = 8 |Damage1 = 200% |Damage2 = 280% |Damage3 = 360% |Damage4 = 440% |Damage5 = 500% |SP1 = 100 |SP2 = 100 |SP3 = 100 |SP4 = 100 |SP5 = 100}} Gallery Whip Smack.jpg|Whip Smack 8_Whip_Smack.gif| More and More.jpg|More and more 9_More_and_More.gif| Hard Blade.jpg|Hard Blade 10_Hard_Blade.gif| Demon Dance.jpg|Demon Dance 11_Demon_Dance.gif| Dragoon Rose is already a Dragoon when she joins the party, having held her Dragoon Spirit since the Dragon Campaign. Dragoon Addition Rose's Dragoon addition is the strongest of the female characters in a Low Level game. A Perfect! addition causes Dark Damage. The low AT bonus for her Dragoon form puts Rose's Dragoon Addition weaker than Meru's after level 35 or so (a game with minimal effort will level characters to the 40s). Dragoon Magic Her magical abilities also deal Dark damage, and have varying effects. Her magical abilities are as follows: * All the females and Dart start at 150% Dragoon form bonus for their Dragoon magic attack and go up 5% per Dragoon level. Gallery Astral Drain.jpg|Astral Drain Death Dimension.jpg|Death Dimension Rose Dragoon Addition.jpg|Rose's Dragoon Addition Dark Dragoon.gif|Rose transforming herself into Dark Dragoon Story Black Monster at Neet When she pursued Princess Louvia to Neet, she would have known that Zieg was still alive at that time if she had seen him. It is unlikely, but possible, that they may have failed to recognize each other. There is a more likely explanation. Melbu Frahma knew she was at Neet, as it is confirmed at disc 3. This implies that Frahma/Zeig saw her clearly enough to recognize her. Melbu Frahma had little to gain from confronting a Dragoon about as strong as the one that killed him. Besides, he was probably busy trying to dominate the will of Zieg's Dragoon Spirit to control it, or just trying and failing to pick it up. If Meru's psychic abilities are any indication, supreme Wingly Dictator Frahma may even have been able to cloud Rose's mind to prevent her seeing him or make her forget, a feat potentially made easier by the magic of the Choker she wore. Chapter 1: The Serdian War The Return home Rose's mystery and prowess are seen at the beginning of the game, long before she joins the party. Atop a cliff, she stands watch, presumably already aware of the advance of the Sandoran army and the dragon, Feyrbrand. Spying the beast far off, towering over the trees, she leaps down to close the distance between. Feyrbrand is running amok, threatening Sandoran soldiers and their enemies alike. A young blonde man in red armor is attacked by Feyrbrand. In a feat of strength and agility, Rose sweeps him to safety. The man thanks her and leaves. Her dragoon spirit begins to glow as, after 1,000 years, it resonates in harmony with another Spirit. Rose thinks of the man in red Armor. "It couldn't be, could it?" Power Revealed She later reappears in Hoax as she flies in as a powerful being telling Dart to use his dragoon spirit. Dart uses it and he becomes the Red-Eye Dragoon. She shows Dart he isn't the only one, she is the Dark Dragoon. Dart later mentions the Black Monster and in her head she says "How does he know about that?" Death of a Dragon They march off into their journey to Villude Volcano, where she tells the group that the ancient fossil belongs to a race once called Virage. After Shana goes through something weird the group thinks something is wrong with her. Rose and company go through the Nest of the Dragon. They fight Greham and Feybrand. She is surprised that Greham is using the Jade Dragoon spirit. He is killed and the spirit gets passed onto Lavitz who becomes the new master of the Jade Dragon. They head off to Lohan because Shana falls sick. A Cure for Shana They then go to Shrine of Shirley to look for a legendary Dragoni Plant to heal Shana. They don't find one but Rose and company meet Shirley, Shirley happens to recognize Rose. After a series of questions she gives them the White Silver Dragoon spirit. They go back to Lohan and give it to Shana who becomes the new master of the White Silver Dragon. They go to the little festival and watch Dart fight in the competition. They find out King Albert has been kidnapped so they go to Hellena Prison to save him. Rose watches as the Man in the Hood takes out an ancient, legendary weapon known to her as the Dragon Buster just as Lavitz turns into a dragoon and attacks him. Rose shouts out to Lavitz but he has already decided to attack. Lavitz is killed when the Man in Hood impales him through the chest, and the hood fall off, revealing the man to be Lloyd. He takes off in the direction of Kazas. The group in Seles then decides to go to Kazas to end this pointless war. They go through a secret pathway and they head into the castle. They fight Kongol and as he asks them to kill him. Rose is about to but Shana and Dart stop her. They then head in and fight Emperor Doel, who carries the Violet Dragoon spirit. They fatally wound him. He tells the group that Lloyd is heading to the land of Tiberoa. The Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Hachel as its new master with no surprise to Rose as she thinks that anyone along in their journey will eventually become a dragoon. So the group heads to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Chapter 4: Fate and Soul Rose's Choker Rose's Choker is a necklace that was bestowed unto the darkness dragoon Rose by Charle Frahma, Melbu's sister, 11,000 years ago after the Dragon Campaign. This choker holds the power to freeze time for the wearer suspending aging, it also has the ability to lead the way to Ulara the last surviving Wingly city. It can grant the wearer or those around them the ability to see Ulara, hidden with Wingly magic amongst the dunes of the Death Frontier. Caron, the Wingly who greets Rose and Dart at the entrance to Ulara, says that Rose has begun to "regain a sense of time"; evidently the loss was one of the effects of the choker and its magic. Perhaps it was not an unintended side effect, either: better perhaps for someone who had to kill innocents and then wait 108 years before killing them again, that they forgot the passage of time. Rose was granted this necklace and eternal youth for the sole purpose of stopping and killing the Moon Child every 108 years and those around it to prevent the birth of Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction. This choker appears to have perished alongside Rose and Zieg with the destruction of the Moon That Never Sets. Ending After the destruction of the Moon That Never Sets, Rose and Zieg died in the explosion along with Melbu Frahma. However in the FMV, a seagull is shown flying all over Endiness starting from Rouge then goes to Deningrad, Fletz, Bale and finally Seles. If watched carefully, the seagull has a blackish-purple stripe on it's tail, the same color with the Darkness Dragoon. And in the final FMV after the credits, another seagull is sitting on the dead branch of the Divine Tree. The second seagull has a red stripe on it's tail, considering the color it's strongly possible that the red tailed seagull is Zieg while the other one is Rose. Which means her spirit lives on in the seagull, and the place she visited before means that she still remembered about her friends and wanted to visit them once more to see what they are doing now at peace time. After that, Zieg and Rose are finally reunited, as their spirits live on in the form of a seagull. Gallery Tumblr_nk6oo5vtdf1unofzno2_250.jpg|Portrait of Rose rose concept art.jpg|Concept art of Rose The Legend of Dragoon- Rose- Black Dragoon Form.jpg|Computer rendered image of Rose in her Dragoon form Rose Full.jpg|Computer rendered image of Rose L af21c623f3324c6ea7cd89a432ff35f8.jpg|Character information page. 90-czgxy.jpg|Promotional art Trivia * Only Rose can wield the Dragon Buster, which is acquired near the end of the game. * In the Japanese manual's credits, Rose is credited as "Ros'e".Screen shot of Ros'e on credits Links * The Legend Of Dragoon: Rose - Dark Dragon - All Attacks References Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Rose